Błękit
by Medeaa
Summary: Prześladował go kolor jej włosów...


Błękit

 **Seria:** Fairy Tail (AU) **  
Pairing:** Gajeel Redfox & Levy Mcgarden **  
One-shot**

 ** _Zapraszam do czytania._**

* * *

Pierwszy raz zobaczył ją, gdy wychodził ze swojego biura po pracy.

Siedziała na przystanku autobusowym przed budynkiem z głową odchyloną w tył i opartą o szybę za nią, z kubkiem kawy w ręce i słuchawkami w uszach. Jej noga podskakiwała co chwilę, prawdopodobnie w rytm słuchanej muzyki. Zwrócił na nią uwagę tylko dlatego, że pod czarną czapką miała niebieskie włosy, wyróżniając ją w tłumie. Szybko jednak przestał o niej myśleć, gdy usłyszał grzmot nadciągającej burzy i poczuł na twarzy pierwsze krople deszczu. Ruszył więc szybko przed siebie, osłaniając ręką twarz, co na dłuższą metę nic nie dało. Do samochodu dotarł przemoczony do suchej nitki, a wchodząc do mieszkania zaczął kichać.

 _Przeklęta pogoda_ , mruknął do siebie sięgając po aspirynę. Wieczór spędził na kanapie pod kocem, kichając i przeklinając na przemian.

Następnym razem, gdy ją zobaczył idąc do swojego biurowca bardzo wcześniej rano, szła chodnikiem kawałek przed nim. Miał okazję się jej przyjrzeć, chociażby tylko od tyłu. Na głowie znów miała swoją czarną czapkę kontrastującą mocno z błękitem jej włosów. Nosiła też bordową skórzaną kurtkę i wąskie białe spodnie, fantastycznie opinając jej tyłek. Na nogach miała czarne buty na wysokim obcasie; głośne s _tuk stuk stuk_ słyszał nawet z tej odległości. Przez ramię miała przewieszoną torebkę a w drugiej ręce zauważył kubek z kawą. Coraz więcej ludzi ruszało do pracy czy na zakupy, więc zgubił ją w tłumie chwilę przed wejściem do swojego biura. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się jak wyglądała, jaką miała twarz, oczy i usta.

Mirajane siedząca w recepcji szybko zmieniła jego tok myślenia, dając mu terminarz spotkań na najbliższy tydzień i listę z numerami do nowych klientów, którzy chcieli wycenić swoje rzeczy. Dopiero, gdy usiadł za kierownicą swojego samochodu po pracy miał czas zastanowić się znów nad niebieskowłosą kobietą.

Tydzień później znowu ją zauważył idącą po przeciwnej stronie ulicy, tym razem w telefonem przy uchu. Kilka dni później jej niebieska czupryna mignęła mu przy wejściu do metra, później znów, gdy wchodziła do jakiegoś sklepu, gdy on właśnie wysiadał z samochodu. Nigdy nie miał okazji zobaczyć jej twarzy i powoli dochodził do wniosku, że oszaleje z niewiedzy. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak mogłaby wyglądać. Nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego go to w ogóle interesuje. Za każdym razem jednak, gdy szedł do pracy od swojego samochodu i w drodze powrotnej, rozglądał się na wszystkie strony, czy aby nie ma jej gdzieś w pobliżu. Jej błękitna czupryna wślizgiwała się niepostrzeżenie coraz częściej do jego splątanych myśli, a po miesiącu do jego snów.

Z przerażeniem zauważył ją, gdy siedziała na przystanku, tak jak za pierwszym razem, gdy ją zobaczył, i czytała książkę. Niebieskie włosy opadały kurtyną na jej twarz, więc nie mógł nic dostrzec. Przyspieszył kroku, chcąc wreszcie zobaczyć, to, co prześladowało go od prawie dwóch miesięcy. Wmówił sobie, że jeśli tylko będzie wiedział jak ona wygląda, przestanie go to gnębić i wiercić mu dziurę w mózgu, i że w reszcie będzie mógł spać spokojnie, a nie budzić się zlany potem i potrzebą szybkiego zimnego prysznica. Podświadomość dostarczała mu przedziwnych snów, o które by ją nawet nie podejrzewał. Prawie wył z rozpaczy nad własną bezsilnością, gdy zauważył mijający go autobus, który zatrzymał się na przystanku, zgarnął powód jego koszmarów i jak gdyby nigdy nic, ruszył dalej.

Nie widział jej przez kolejny miesiąc.

Prawie odetchnął z ulgą i pomyślał, że będzie to stan permanentny, gdy w końcu przestała nawiedzać jego sny i przyprawiać o lekką paranoję w drodze do i z pracy. Jednak następnego dnia jej niebieska czupryna znów pojawiła się w polu widzenia, gdy mijając biurko Mirajane przy wyjściu, zobaczył ją przez szklane drzwi. Już chciał za nią wybiec i nawet zrobić z siebie idiotę zaczepiając na ulicy, gdy Mira zawołała za nim. Szef chciał z nim jeszcze chwilę o czymś porozmawiać, więc przeklinając, na czym świat tylko stoi, puścił klamkę i ruszył z powrotem do biura.

Postanowił rozładować frustrację idąc do najbliższego baru, żeby się napić. Gdzieś kiedyś mignął mu szyld jakiejś knajpy dwie uliczki od pracy, więc tam też skierował swoje kroki. Bar okazał się dość pusty, nawet jak na tę godzinę i wyglądał jak każdy inny bar, który odwiedził w przeszłości. Kilka osób siedziało przy drewnianych stolikach w roku pomieszczenia pijąc piwo. Barmanka, uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha, przecierała szklanki. Lekki rumieniec na policzkach wskazywał, że sama nie stroniła tego wieczoru od alkoholu.

A przy barze, spokojnie i bez sensacji, siedziała zmora jego ostatnich trzech miesięcy. Powoli podszedł do niej, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Tym razem nie miała na głowie czapki i mógł w pełni podziwiać jej długie niebieskie fale sięgające do łopatek. Kurtkę miała przewieszoną przez oparcie wysokiego krzesła, a na drugim obok położyła swoją torebkę. Miała na sobie popielatą koszulę sięgającą pośladków i czarne leginsy. Na nogach nosiła motocyklowe buty z zamkami i klamrami. Jej noga ruszała się w rytm cichej muzyki wydobywającej się z głośników. Czytała gazetę. Gdy usiadł przy barze dwa krzesła po lewej od niej, w końcu postanowił spojrzeć jej w twarz. Znowu kurtyna włosów zasłaniała widok i aż zacisnął pięści ze złości.

\- Gapisz się – usłyszał nagle.

Zamrugał, zdumiony. Faktycznie, gapił się na nią nie zdając sobie z tego nawet sprawy. Kobieta jednak nawet nie podniosła głowy znad czytanej gazety, nie spojrzała w jego kierunku, sięgnęła tylko do swojej szklanki do połowy wypełnionej bursztynowym płynem i wypiła mały łyk skupiona na gazecie przed sobą. Zauważył, że jej szminka zostawiła delikatny ślad na szkle i poczuł dziwny dreszcz przebiegający mu po kręgosłupie.

\- Ciężki dzień? – usłyszał znów jej głos i kolejny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach.

Nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje.

Wariował, naprawdę wariował. Najpierw przez trzy miesiące, bo nie mógł jej się porządnie przyjrzeć, i jego mózg tworzył przedziwne wizje, a teraz wariował, bo miał ją tuż przez sobą i nie wiedział, czy chce zaspokoić swoją ciekawość. Kobieta miała w sobie coś z tajemnicy; nie widział jej twarzy, nie znał imienia i to go w jakiś sposób podniecało. I zauważył, że chciał zachować ten stan jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Dlatego odwrócił się w krześle wbijając wzrok w szklane butelki przed sobą i mruknął tylko:

\- Można tak powiedzieć.

Kątem oka zauważył, że zamyka gazetę, składa ją na pół i rzuca na blat w stronę barmanki. Ta, nadal szeroko uśmiechnięta, zwinęła gazetę pod kontuar i kiwnęła głową na niego. Zanim zdążył zamówić swojego drinka, odezwała się niebieskowłosa kobieta.

\- Daj mu przepalankę. Wygląda jakby jej potrzebował.

Barmanka z chytrym uśmiechem na ustach ruszyła przygotować napój. Z uniesionymi brwiami patrzył znów na kobietę obok, która w końcu odgarnęła włosy za ucho ukazując mu całą swoją twarz i uśmiechała się lekko opierając podbródek na prawej dłoni.

Dreszcz znów przebiegł mu po kręgosłupie i zatrzymał się dopiero w okolicach żołądka. Była piękna. Inaczej nie mógł jej opisać. Bezwiednie wstał z swojego krzesła i usiadł zaraz obok niej, świadomy, że gapi się znów. Jak mógł myśleć, że ta otaczająca ją tajemnica umniejszy jej osobie, gdy ją w końcu pozna? Jak mógł myśleć, że fascynacja minie, szaleństwo się skończy, kiedy właśnie przed sobą miał powód, żeby jeszcze bardziej w to wariactwo brnąć. Chłonął jej twarz, jakby chciał zapamiętać każdy jej szczegół. Oczy koloru płynnego miodu, drobne różowe usta, mały zadarty nos, wąska twarz, przekłuta lewa brew. Była drobna i niska, wyglądał na dwadzieścia lat, chociaż podejrzewał, że miała więcej.

Tak samo jak on wpatrywał się w nią, zauważył, że ona przygląda się jemu. Patrzy na długie czarne włosy, opaloną skórę, ciemne oczy, prosty długi nos i niezliczone kolczyki, potem na linie jego szczęki i niżej na wystające spomiędzy kołnierza koszuli obojczyki, na szeroką pierś, umięśnione ramiona i bliznę na jego prawej ręce, teraz widoczną, gdy podwinął rękawy koszuli do łokci. Jej mały uśmieszek powiedział mu, że podoba jej się to, co widzi.

Barmanka podeszła do nich i postawiła przed nim z małą szklanką, jej chytry uśmiech dalej na twarzy.

\- Pokochasz to – powiedziała tylko i odeszła.

\- Dzięki – mruknął w końcu, a kobieta obok uśmiechnęła się i łyknęła z swojej szklanki.

Napój był czarny i ciepły. Pachniał kawą, alkoholem i kilkoma innymi rzeczami, których nie potrafił rozpoznać. Wziął jeden łyk z czystej ciekawości i aż otworzył szerzej oczy ze zdumienia na wrażenie tego czegoś w jego szklance. Smak był przedziwny; gorycz czarnej kawy, słodycz cukru i moc alkoholu tworzyły niesamowitą mieszankę, rozlewająca się falami ciepła po jego ciele i płynąca do jego żołądka. Przeciągnął się odruchowo, czując napływające do mięśni odprężenie z każdym następnym łykiem.

\- Niesamowite – powiedział w końcu w lekkim uśmiechem.

Uśmiechnęła się też, widząc jego minę i sięgnęła do torebki obok wyciągając z niej paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę. Zapaliła z wprawą jednego i dmuchnęła kłębem szarego dymu przed siebie. Zapomniał o swojej szklance natychmiast. Jego wzrok zogniskował się na jej małej dłoni trzymającej białą bibułkę, potem na jej ustach i potem na żarzącej się końcówce papierosa. I tak w kółko. Kompletnie sfiksowany na tych trzech rzeczach nie zauważył, że przełyka głośno ślinę.

\- Znowu się gapisz – powiedział mu, lekko szturchając go łokciem.

Znowu poczuł dreszcz, tym razem od prawej ręki, wzdłuż ramienia i prosto w dół do żołądka, a potem jeszcze niżej.

 _Bogowie!_

Musi wyjść z tego baru, bo zaraz zrobi coś, czego pożałuje. Myśli wirowały mu w głowie razem z alkoholem we krwi. Jak do tego doszło, że jakaś mała nieznajoma kobietka, miała taki wpływ na niego, przechodziło jego rozumienie. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie spotkał kogoś tak pociągającego, jakby błękit jej włosów był jakimś magnesem. Jednym haustem połknął resztę płynu i już sięgał do portfela, żeby zapłacić, szybko się pożegnać i zwyczajnie zwiać, gdy usłyszał dzwonek telefonu. Kobieta odłożyła szybko papierosa do pobliskiej popielniczki i odwróciła się do swojej kurtki, wyciągnęła mały aparat i z cichym przepraszam odebrała połączenie.

\- Tak, jestem… mam czas… - mówiła, spoglądając na srebrny zegarek na prawej ręce i sięgnęła do torebki wyciągając wieczne pióro i pisząc coś zawzięcie na serwetce. - Będę za dwadzieścia minut - dodała na koniec i rozłączyła się.

Zauważył, że wyświetlacz jej telefonu pokazywał prawie dwudziestą. Z kim mogła się spotykać o takiej godzinie?

\- Przepraszam - powiedziała dopijając jednym haustem swojego drinka; końcówka papierosa tliła się jeszcze w popielniczce - Praca wzywa - dodała, zsuwając się z krzesła, z papierosem już w ustach wkładała swoją skórzaną kurtkę.

Faktycznie, była niska; może sięgała mu do ramienia. Gdy wyciągała włosy zaplątane w kołnierzu, zauważył za jej lewym uchem przy linii włosów tatuaż. Lekko rozczochrana i z bibułką w ustach wyglądała niesamowicie seksownie i aż go skręcało, żeby zapytać o jej numer telefonu i imię. Powstrzymał się jednak. Nie chciał, żeby to była jedynie krótka znajomość na jakiś jeden wieczór, która skończy się szybciej niż mrugnięcie okiem. Dlatego kiwnął lekko głową, gdy się żegnała i wbił wzrok w rząd butelek przed sobą, powstrzymując się od spoglądania na jej kołyszące biodra.

Tym razem zamówił szklankę podwójnej whisky.

Minęły kolejne dwa miesiące, gdy zobaczył ją znowu przez witrynę jakiejś małej księgarni w pobliżu baru. Stała odwrócona do niego plecami z wielkim tomiszczem w ręce. Przez szybę widział, że księgarnia jest również kawiarnią. Gdzieniegdzie rozstawione były pufy, krzesła i kanapy z małymi stolikami, w rogu przy kontuarze stała młoda dziewczyna z długimi, ciemnymi włosami i obsługiwała kilku klientów z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Chciał wejść do środka i się przywitać, ale wiedział, że nie ma czasu, że jego klienci czekają i nie będzie miał nawet pięciu minut, żeby zacząć jakąś sensowną rozmowę. Puknął jednak w szybę raz i drugi, aż w końcu kobieta odwróciła się zdezorientowana. Zauważyła go na chodniku i ku jego zdumieniu uśmiechnęła szeroko. Kiwnęła ręką zapraszająco, żeby wszedł do środka i wskazała na dziewczynę za kontuarem i potem podniosła dłoń do ust jakby piła z niewidzialnej szklanki. Zapraszała go na kawę. Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i wskazał na swój zegarek, dając do zrozumienia, że nie ma czasu i musi iść dalej. Zrobiła smutną minę i coś w jego wnętrzu fiknęło koziołka i wylądowało w dole brzucha. Pomachał jej na pożegnanie i odszedł.

Znowu zaczął o niej śnić.

Kolejny miesiąc później stał przed tą sama księgarnią z niepewną miną i wizytówką w ręce. Dostała im się kolekcja książek do wycenienia. Lucy, która była ekspertem w tej dziedzinie, niestety była na miesięcznym urlopie, a szybko potrzebowali kogoś kompetentnego. Mirajane ze słodkim uśmiechem na ustach nie obejmującego jej oczu, wcisnęła mu wizytówkę do ręki i kazała umówić się na spotkanie z nowym rzeczoznawcą. Kobieta nie odbierała telefonów, a że adres na wizytówce był w ich okolicy, kazano mu się zająć sprawą.

Pod groźbą śmierci nie przyznałby się, że w duchu ciszył się, że będzie miał pretekst żeby wejść do księgarni. Liczył, że może ją tam spotka. Nie zobaczył jej więcej od ich ostatniego spotkania i zauważył, że bardzo go to niepokoiło. Oglądał się znów na boki, żeby dostrzec gdzieś błękit jej włosów i czuł rozczarowanie, nie widząc go nigdzie w betonowym krajobrazie miasta. Jego myśli krążyły wciąż wokół jej drobnej postaci, którą tak bardzo chciał poznać lepiej. Odtwarzał w głowie ich krótkie spotkanie w barze, przypominając sobie małe szczegóły. Była leworęczna. Dzwonek jej telefonu był soundtrackiem do serialu _Sherlock_. Paliła normalne papierosy, a nie to smakowe gówno. W szklance miała prawdopodobnie whisky. Używała pióra, nie długopisu. Tatuaż za uchem. Przekłuta lewa brew.

Fascynowała go.

Kilkumiesięczna gonitwa za poznaniem jej twarzy zmieniła się już w półroczne szaleństwo. Chciał wiedzieć więcej, chciał ją poznać, dowiedzieć się o niej wszystkiego. Wiedzieć na przykład, jaką kawę pije. Podejrzewał, że czarną i mocną, bez cukru i mleka. Nie wyglądała na kogoś, kto komplikuje rzeczy. Ubrania też nosiła proste, bez lamówek, cekinów i innych dziwactw.

Zauważył też , że jego zainteresowanie zmieniło się odrobinę. Już nie prześladował go błękitny duch bez twarzy, którego po prostu musiał poznać, tylko realna wizja kobiety, a z tym potrafił sobie jakoś poradzić. _Prawdopodobnie._

Z duszą na ramieniu wszedł do środka rozglądając się na boki. Idąc do małego baru, między regałami książek, zauważył błękitną czuprynę pochyloną nad książką i poczuł, że coś ściska mu wnętrzności a na twarzy pojawia się uśmiech. Na stoliku przed nią leżały inne tomy, na oko sadząc stare dokumenty i zmięte kawałki papieru. Wśród tego wszystkiego stał wielki porcelanowy kubek z napisem _Belladona_. Ze zdumieniem spojrzał jeszcze raz. Gotycką czcionką z różnymi esami i floresami czarny napis zdobił kubek. Dopiero, gdy podszedł do barmanki i rzucił okiem na menu, zrozumiał. Gdy w zwykłych kawiarniach można było zamówić espresso czy smakowe latte, tutaj menu składało się z ciemiernika,strychniny, arszeniku, cykuty czy morfiny. Przeróżne trucizny i nazwy eliksirów zwykle kojarzone z bajkami o wiedźmach zdobiły ścianę. Do tego były też kubki, każdy do odpowiedniego rodzaju napoju. Właściciel miał cudowne poczucie humoru.

Oparł się ramieniem o kontuar i spojrzał znów na niebieskowłosą kobietę. Nosiła okulary, co go niezmiernie zdziwiło. Dzisiaj była ubrana w ciemnozieloną koszulę w podwiniętymi rękawami, czarne szorty i sandały. Na widok jej gołych nóg, przełknął głośno ślinę.

\- Znowu się gapisz - usłyszał nagle.

Szybko podniósł wzrok na jej twarz, czując, że się czerwieni. Jednak tym razem odetchnął głęboko i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Cała jego nerwowość minęła, gdy pomyślał, że przecież wystarczy być sobą, a kobieta przed nim nie jest kimś znów aż tak niezwykłym. _Prawda?_

\- Jest na co - powiedział tylko.

Ku jego zdziwieniu podniosła sceptycznie brwi i wykrzywiła lekko usta. Za sobą usłyszał nagle lekkie chrząknięcie i spojrzał na dziewczynę przy barze.

\- Co podać? - zapytała z uśmiechem.

Była dość wysoka, szczupła, z ciemnymi prostymi włosami do pasa i wielkimi oczami. Mogła mieć jakieś osiemnaście lat. Znów odwrócił się do niebieskowłosej kobiety przy stoliku, która wróciła do dokumentów przed sobą.

\- Co polecasz? - zapytał ją, nic nie robiąc sobie z jej poirytowanej miny, gdy podniosła na niego wzrok.

Czuł się dziwnie szczęśliwy widząc jej twarz bez tego pewnego siebie uśmiechu, którym obdarzała go w barze. Chyba miała dzisiaj dużo pracy i nie spała dobrze, bo wydęła śmiesznie policzki i wymamrotała coś pod nosem do siebie, po chwili odkładając papiery i biorąc duży łyk ze swojego kubka. Wisiorek na jej szyi wysunął się materiału koszuli, gdy pochyliła się do przodu - na łańcuszku wisiały trzy łuski od kul, każda z przeźroczystym kawałkiem kwarcu w środku. Po oczami widział cienie - skutek źle przespanej nocy.

\- Dla ciebie? - zapytała mierząc go wzrokiem znad okularów - Arszenik.

\- Chcesz mnie od razu truć? - zapytał opierając się łokciami o blat kontuaru.

W odpowiedzi posłała mu szeroki, pełen nadziei uśmiech, jakby naprawdę nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy złożą go w trumnie i pochowają.

\- Wendy nawet pomoże mi ukryć zwłoki - dodała jeszcze kiwając na barmankę i jak gdyby nigdy nic, wróciła do swoich papierów.

Czyli miała poczucie humoru. Odwrócił się do Wendy, która uśmiechała się przepraszająco robiąc dla niego dziwną kawę. Z kieszeni wyjął wizytówkę, którą dostał od Mirajane i podsunął dziewczynie.

\- Szukam Levy McGarden - powiedział i zauważył, że dziewczyna spogląda szybko nad jego ramieniem i z powrotem na wizytówkę. - Potrzebuję eksperta od starych książek.

Dziewczyna sięgnęła po małą filiżankę i podstawiła ją pod automat do kawy, gdzie po chwili strużka ciemnego płynu spłynęła do środka.

\- Nie ma jej - powiedziała krótko, przelewając kawę do kubka, skupiona na wykonywanej czynności - Przekazać jej coś?

\- Wiesz, gdzie jest? - zapytał, ignorując pytanie i wpatrując się uważnie w jej twarz.

\- Nie.

\- Wiesz, kiedy wróci?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Jak mogę się z nią skontaktować?

\- Proszę zostawiać numer telefonu. Oddzwoni do pana.

Miał wrażenie, że coś nie gra. Dziewczyna wydała się nagle bardzo nerwowa i odpowiadała enigmatycznie. Postanowił to jednak zignorować, myśląc, że onieśmiela dziewczynę swoją posturą i kolczykami na twarzy.

\- To moja wizytówka - powiedział, wyciągając z kieszeni mały kartonik - Niech się do mnie zgłosi do końca tygodnia.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła tylko głowę, zabrała wizytówkę i wręczyła mu kubek parujące kawy z napisem _Arszenik_. Przyjął go z uniesionymi brwiami, nie wiedząc czego właściwie się spodziewać. Spojrzał na błękitnooką kobietę, pochłonięta praca nad dokumentami. Gryzła końcówkę pióra wpatrując się w papiery przed nią. Po chwili westchnęła zrezygnowana, odłożyła wszystko na stolik i zamknęła zmęczone oczy odchylając się w tył na oparcie fotela.

\- Ciężka noc? - zapytał podchodząc do niej.

Zdumiona, otwarła szybko oczy i spojrzała intensywnie na niego, gdy siadał w fotelu obok niej z parującym kubkiem.

\- Można tak powiedzieć - mruknęła, nadal wpatrując się w niego.

Wyglądała na niezwykle zaskoczoną, jej mina wskazywała, że myślała nad czymś intensywnie, prawdopodobnie dotyczącego jej osoby i za nic nie mógł stwierdzić czy jest to coś dobrego czy złego.

\- Nad czym pracujesz? - zapytał kiwając głową na dokumenty rozłożone na stoliku.

\- Nad planem przejęcia świata - usłyszał. - Jeden kubek kawy dzieli mnie od sukcesu.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zapowiadała się ciekawa znajomość.


End file.
